danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Фуюхико Кузурю
Дизайн Официальный дизайн Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Дизайн Фуюхико в Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Concept Art Fuyuhiko Kururyu (Eyepatch).png|Дизайн Фуюхико с глазной повязкой. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Fuyuhiko's DR3 design.png|Дизайн Фуюхико в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's official deisgn DR3.png|Дизайн Фуюхико в Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Отчаяние. SHSL Despair - Owari, Kuzuryuu.png|Дизайн Фуюхико и Аканэ, как Абсолютного Отчаяния, в наборе Blu-ray Danganronpa 3. Profile Kuzuryuu.png|Профиль Фуюхико в наборе Blu-ray Danganronpa 3. Бета дизайн Danganronpa 2 kuzuryuu_beta.jpg|Бета дизайн Фуюхико. Kuzuryuu beta.png|Бета дизайн Фуюхико (2). Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (17).png|Бета дизайн Фуюхико (3) Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (18).png|Бета дизайн Фуюхико (4) Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (19).png|Бета дизайн Фуюхико (5) Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (20).png|Бета дизайн Фуюхико (6) Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (21).png|Бета дизайн Фуюхико (7) Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (22).png|Бета дизайн Фуюхико (8) Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (23).png|Бета дизайн Фуюхико (9) Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (24).png|Бета дизайн Фуюхико (10) Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (25).png|Бета дизайн Фуюхико (11) Danganronpa 2 Character Concept - 1.2 Reload Art Book (26).png|Бета дизайн Фуюхико (12) Kuzuryuu beta (2).jpg|Бета дизайн Фуюхико (13). Early Kuzuryuu.png|Ранний дизайн Фуюхико. Danganronpa 3 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's beta design DR3.png|Бета дизайн Фуюхико в Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Отчаяние. Аниме Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния Intro Kuzuryuu.gif||Представление Фуюхико. Опенинг Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening.jpg|Фуюхико, Тэрутэру Ханамура, Микан Цумики и Пеко Пекояма в опенинге. Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Фуюхико, Тэрутэру, Микан и Пеко в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Yukizome_threaten_Kuzuryuu_.jpg|Чиса Юкизомэ угрожает Фуюхико. Class_77th.jpg|Фуюхико вместе со своими одноклассниками. Эпизод 02 Fuyuhiko_Peko.png|Фуюхико говорит Пеко не вмешиваться в поединок Аканэ Овари и Нэкомару Нидая. Nagito Fuyuhiko Teru and Kazuichi play.png|Фуюхико играет в настольную игру с Нагито Комаэдой, Тэрутэру Ханамурой и Кадзуичи. Fuyuhiko_Kazuichi_aphrodisiacs.png|Фуюхико и Кадзуичи Сода под действием афродизиака. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Фуюхико попадает в ловушку Хиёко Сайондзи. Эпизод 03 Fuyuhiko_Peko_2.png|Фуюхико говорит Пеко, что Нацуми Кузурю поступила на Резервный Курс. Эпизод 04 Fuyuhiko_Peko_3.png|Фуюхико и Пеко все еще размышляют о смерти Нацуми. Эпизод 05 Welcome_Back_Party.jpg|Фуюхико и его одноклассники встречают своего классного руководителя. Chisa_class_reunion.png|Фуюхико на вечеринке по поводу возвращения Чисы. Эпизод 06 Ibuki Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Ибуки спрашивает Фуюхико и Пеко о том, когда они сблизились. Эпизод 07 Fuyuhiko_Peko_Nekomaru_Akane.jpeg|Фуюхико и его одноклассники смотрят выступление Гандама Танаки и его дрессированного медведя Гризнера. Эпизод 08 Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Peko.PNG|Кадзуичи, Пеко и Фуюхико обсуждают Парад. Эпизод 09 Fuyuhiko_Peko_moment.jpeg|Пеко предупреждает Фуюхико об опасности. Эпизод 10 Sonia,_Peko,_Fuyuhiko_crying.PNG|Пеко, Сония и Фуюхико загипнотизированы и плачут, наблюдая за казнью Чиаки. Class 77.jpg|Чиаки Нанами доходит до конца казни, где находится иллюзия её Класса 77-В. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Фуюхико и его одноклассники наблюдают за казнью Чиаки. Class 77 Despair.png|Фуюхико и его одноклассники впадают в отчаяние. Эпизод 11 Despaired Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama.JPG|Фуюхико и Пеко утверждают, что направят свою семью "на верный путь". Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Фуюхико на "Выпускной Церемонии" его класса. Peko and Fuyuhiko during the Tragedy.png|Пеко и Фуюхико после завершения акта отчаяния. Fuyuhiko_Peko_despair.PNG|Пеко и Фуюхико стоят спина к спине после убийства чиновников. Эндинг DR3_Despair_ED_(2).png|Веселое катание на лыжах. DR3_Despair_ED_(4).jpg|Пикник. DR3_Despair_ED_(6).jpg|Бег. DR3_Despair_ED_(5).jpg|Посещение храма. Danganronpa.jpg|Рождество. DR 3_Despair_ED_(9).png|Ярмарка. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 01 RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. Fuyuhiko_as_an_ultimate_despair_member.png|Фуюхико как член Абсолютного Отчаяния атакует членов Основания Будущего во главе своей армии. Ultimate Despair Fuyuhiko Close Up.jpg|Фуюхико, как член Абсолютного Отчаяния. Pekoyama_Kuzuryu_Despair.jpeg|Фуюхико отдаёт Пеко приказ атаковать членов Основания Будущего. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Nagito Soda Fuyuhiko.png|Фуюхико, Кадзуичи Сода и Нагито Комаэда идут в школу. Blue Nagito 77-B.png|Фуюхико слушает драматическую речь Нагито. Cafe Soda Fuyuhiko Nagito.png|Фуюхико и Нагито устраивают Кадзуичи засаду возле кафе. Nagito Fuyuhiko Fistpump.png|Фуюхико и Нагито ладят друг с другом. Something's Wrong With Marshmallow Boy.png|Нагито запугивает Фуюхико. Nagito Fuyuhiko BestBros.png|Фуюхико говорит, что Нагито такой же пугающий, как и раньше. Nagito Sonia Fuyuhiko Funeral.png|Фуюхико решает выследить убийцу Кадзуичи. Fuyuhiko_PhoneIcon.png|Иконка Фуюхико на телефоне. Photo RIP Sonia Fuyuhiko.png|Мировой Разрушитель убивает Фуюхико и Сонию Невермайнд. Nagito Murdered anime version.png|Фуюхико во флешбэке убийства Нагито в Убийственной Школьной Поездке. Renewal Nagito.png|Фуюхико и Остатки Отчаяния пробуждаются от Программы Нового Мира. Hajime Friends.png|Фуюхико и его одноклассники ждут пробуждения Нагито. BoardingOff_Jabberwock.png|Фуюхико и его одноклассники ждут прибытия Нагито. Ultimate Bro Hug.png|Нагито обнимает Фуюхико и Кадзуичи. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда Fuyuhiko Hope.png|Фуюхико говорит Пеко, что синай подходит ей больше, чем настоящий меч. Class 77-B.jpg|Фуюхико и его одноклассники перед Рётой Митараем. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Фуюхико и все остальные приглашают Рёту присоединиться к ним. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Фуюхико и его одноклассники успокаивают Рёту. Fuyihiko Peko invite Ryota to join them.png|Фуюхито зовёт Рёту присоединиться. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Фуюхико притворяется ответственным за Финальную Убийственную Игру. Fuyuhiko Peko party.png|Фуюхико и Пеко наблюдают за выходками Ибуки. Игры Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Опенинг Danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Фуюхико в опенинге игры. Danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Dangan Island English Intro.png|Фуюхико в английском опенинге. Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h50m29s72.png|Фуюхико в опенинге игры. FuyuhikoKuzuryuuOpeningENG.png|Фуюхико в английском опенинге. Пролог First Met.jpg|Внутри странного класса. Introduction Kuzuryuu.jpg|Представление Фуюхико. Hello Kuzuryuu.png|Представление Фуюхико. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало "Убийственной Игры". Глава 1 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png|Изображение перед первым судом. Глава 2 Kuzuryuu's Prize.png|Фуюхико держит приз из Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Kuzuryuu's sister.png|Тело сестры Фуюхико. Kuzuryuu's Sore wa chigau yo.png|"Я НЕ ДАМ ТЕБЕ СМОТРЕТЬ НА МЕНЯ СВЕРХУ ВНИЗ!" Event 79.png|Ложная реакция Фуюхико на то,что сделала Пеко Пекояма. Event 80.png|Настоящая реакция Фуюхико на то, что сделала Пеко. Event 81.png|Отношения Фуюхико и Пеко раскрыты. Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (35).png|Пытаясь предотвратить казни Пеко. Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (37).png|Пытаясь предотвратить казнь Пеко. Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (38).png|Пытаясь предотвратить казнь Пеко. Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (44).png|Пытаясь предотвратить казнь Пеко. Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (46).png|Пытаясь предотвратить казнь Пеко. Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (48).png|Пытаясь предотвратить казнь Пеко. Event 82.png|Фуюхико ранен после прерывания казни Пеко. Глава 3 Event 87 (1).png|Фуюхико в больнице. Event 87 (2).png|Фуюхико не хочет говорить о Пеко. Event 88.png|Фуюхико просит прощения. Event 89 (1).png|Фуюхико просит прощения у Хиёко. Event 89 (2).png|Фуюхико разрезает свой живот. Глава 4 2015-07-13-202942.jpg|Фуюхико на американских горках. Class 77 on Monokuma train.jpg|Поездка в дом веселья. Event 118.png|У Фуюхико проблемы с часами. Event 119.png|Фуюхико видит Нэкомару Нидая. Глава 5 Event 128 (1).png|Фуюхико смотрит на Аканэ Овари. Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|Изображение перед последним судом. Глава 6 Event 171 (1).png|Фуюхико вдохновлен словами Хаджимэ (1). Event 171 (2).png|Фуюхико вдохновлен словами Хаджимэ (2). 2015-07-13-205239.jpg|Фуюхико и остальные выжившие активируют Принудительное Отключение. 2015-07-13-205325.jpg|Фуюхико и остальные в реальном мире. Дополнительно tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do4_1280.png|Нижнее белье Фуюхико. cfgh.PNG|Карточка Фуюхико. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Страница 1 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Страница 2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Страница 3 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Страница 4 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Страница 5 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Навык Манга Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko in manga.jpg|Фуюхико раздражен. Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция всех на объявление Монокумы. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Фуюхико шокирован смертью Усами. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Реакция на заявление Монокумы. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Глава 3 DRG Remnants of Despair.png|Силуэты Остатков Отчаяния в Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Постановки Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Fuyuhikostage.jpg|Фуюхико (Тайзо Шиина и Рюдзиро Изаки) в постановке. Stagefuyuhiko2.jpg Stagefuyuhiko3.jpg Stagefuyuhiko4.jpg Stagefuyuhiko.jpg Stagekuzupeko.jpg|Фуюхико и Пеко. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Keisuke Ueda.jpg|Кейсукэ Уэда в роли Фуюхико. Официальный арт Danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko DR Reload.png|Официальный арт Фуюхико из артбука Danganronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официланый аарт Danganronpa Reload. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo5_1280.jpg|Арт неиспользованной казни. Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|Задняя обложка артбука. Danganronpa 3 Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Промо-арт Арки Отчаяния Danganronpa 3. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa 3. Bunnycookies.jpg|Кузурю, Нагито, Кадзуичи и Гандам. Официальный сайт Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu on the official site.png|Фуюхико на официальном сайте Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Kuzuryuu.png|Фуюхико на официальном английском сайте. FuyuhikoDangan3.png|Профиль Фуюхико на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. en:Gallery:Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Категория:Галереи